Game of Love
by Misty Narumi
Summary: She lost her most precious person. She has been inflicted with a 100year curse. Now she has to find her new love by playing the Game of Love. R&R Sakura from CCS and YGO characters SakuraxYugi


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Cardcaptor Sakura and Yu-gi-oh! The only thing that I own is this story.

Enjoy!

Game of Love

Chapter 1: The 100 years Curse

"Do you have to go to war, Syaoran?" a young teenage girl asked with sad emerald eyes. She also had auburn hair and wore a pink kimono with cherry blossoms on them.

A young teenage boy looked at the girl with his kind amber eyes. "Yes I have no choice. They need as much men to serve under our Emperor."

Tears started to form in the girl's eyes. The girl didn't want Syaoran to go and felt sad that he has no choice but to leave her, alone.

Syaoran gently lifted the girl' s chin and wiped a tear from her eye with his thumb. He gave a slight warm smile. "Sakura, I promise that I'll come back to you after the war is over."

Sakura smiled at this. Syaoran is going to return after the war! She felt happy and couldn't wait. She would feel even more happier if the war was all over or no war at all, which would mean that Syaoran would be with her forever without him leaving. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist and gently touched her lips with his. The couple enjoyed every moment of their kiss until Syaoran freed Sakura from his embrace.

Sakura watched her love walk away towards few other men who would be fighting in the war. She watched while holding her hands to her heart until she saw the last glimpse of Syaoran, her beloved.

Guns were fired continuously, the clanging of steel, the roaring men at war, blood spilled, and fire blazing: these were the things that continued on in the war for hours and maybe days. A young teenage boy lay on the ground. Bruises and cuts were all over his body and his clothes, even his armor, were torn. He held his sword, badly broken in two. His sight started to become blurry. Sa….ku….ra…. I'm….sorry…Darkness overwhelmed him and no light in his soul can ever return him.

4444444444

Sakura rushed outside as she heard soldiers coming back home from the war. She heard mourning and crying from most of the women as dead bodies were carried on the stretchers. Sakura made way through the villagers and gasped as she saw Syaoran's limp arm. He was covered with a straw like blanket.

"SYAORAN!!!" She cried as she rushed towards Syaoran's dead body. Couple of the soldiers held her back as Syaoran was carried away.

"SYAORAN!!! SYAORAN!!!" Sakura mourned as she tried to struggle to get free. "Please…. let me see him," she begged, tears streaming down from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," one of the soldiers said. The two soldiers freed her and Sakura darted far away.

3333333333333

Sakura continued to cry on her knees while sitting under a tree on top of a hill. Why? Why did Syaoran have leave her? He made a promise that he'll come back to her. 

Her heart was filled with sorrow and angst and hurt. His promise was a lie- these words repeated over and over in her mind.

"Hello my dear."

Sakura looked up with puffy eyes and saw an old woman smiling down at her. The old woman gave Sakura a handkerchief and Sakura took it and blew her nose.

"I have a feeling that your loved one left you," the old woman guessed.

Sakura nodded.

The old woman took out a red collar with a pink sakura pin. "This will cheer you up." She put the collar on Sakura's neck.

As the collar was on Sakura's neck, Sakura held her heart tight as she felt a pulse around her body. Her body shrunk until she was a size of a cat. Sakura opened her eyes and became startled to see paws and a tail. She had emerald eyes and her fur was dark brown.

Sakura noticed the old woman wasn't there with her. She darted down the hill to search for her.

The old woman grinned as she stepped out from behind the tree, watching Sakura go.

"I've put a 100-year curse in that collar that you now wear. With this curse, you will find your new true love or else you will stay a cat forever and die as a cat with no lover. You have 100 years to find him as your time limit. To find him, you must play the Game of Love."

22222222222

Chii-kun- that's it for this chapter. Read and Review!


End file.
